Franco Baldwin
Robert Frank "Franco" Baldwin '''is the son of Scott Baldwin and Heather Webber. He is the adopted son of Betsy Frank. He is also currently in a relationship with Elizabeth Webber. Franco was the first character to appear in 2016, on January 4, 2016. He works as an art therapist at General Hospital. Franco has been portrayed by Roger Howarth since before 2016. Storylines Franco enters 2016 in a relationship with Nina Reeves as they are trying to take things to the next level. He was also helping Elizabeth Webber put the pieces together of what happened to her son, Jake Morgan, when he was thought to of been dead only to discover the last five years Helena Cassadine had been keeping Jake on Cassadine Island in Greece. Later on, Franco and Nina attend the wedding of Julian Jerome and Alexis Davis where they are held at gunpoint along with the rest of the guests by Landon Dixon when his gun deal went rogue. During this, the subject of marriage comes up between Franco and Nina, causing Nina to realize that she wants a baby. He is later suspected of the killing of multiple patients at the hospital due to the fact that he drew pictures of each victim and had a new page ready for the next one. Thanks to Elizabeth, Franch is exonerated due to timeline conflicts. Franco and Elizabeth start forming a friendship which her ex boyfriend/husband Jason Morgan disapproves of it, as well as Jake being Franco's patient. He and Nina begin to separate when Nina gets jealous of the newfound friendship with Elizabeth and is distraught when Franco gets a puppy for Nina, hoping it would help her with the fact of wanting a baby. Franco then gives the puppy to Jake, where it ends up going to his grandmother, and Jason's mother, Monica Quartermaine, at the Quartermaine Mansion. Jason gets jealous and starts getting into Elizabeth's head causing Elizabeth to start distancing herself and Jake from Franco. Franco tries to win back Elizabeth's trust and, after an incident causing Elizabeth's old house to explode, he brings her a toaster as a housewarming gift. They talk and after Elizabeth gives him advice about Nina, they end up kissing. They pretend it didn't happen, but, after Nina and Franco officially broke up after his many attempts to get her back like showing up naked in her office, they end up getting closer. When Paul Hornsby pushes Elizabeth down a flight of stairs, trying to cover his tracks with the hospital murders, Franco ends up taking care of Elizabeth. Jason, once again, immediately dissappoves despite the fact that Franco and Elizabeth begin an official relationship. Things get complicated, however, when Tom Baker, the man who raped Elizabeth and tried to ruin Emily Quartermaine's life with fake nudes of her, is released from prison and moves in with his brother, Seth Baker. Franco and atom get into a fight when they run into each other at the hospital. Tom then starts to go after Kiki Jerome who helps Franco set up Tom so he can lock him in a dog cage. After tormenting Tom and trying to keep him from his meeting with his parole officer he is convinced by an unknowing Elizabeth to let Tom go. When he does, however, Tom locks him in the cage and runs for it. While in the cage he is visited in his sleep by former victim Sam Morgan, an illusion of his darkest self, and Elizabeth. He realizes he needs to be better and escapes. He then finds Elizabeth and prepares to tell her everything only to have Detective Nathan West arrest him for Tom's murder, on Christmas Eve. Franco tells Elizabeth everything at the station and gets bailed out by his father, Scott. He then is told by his ex mother-in-law and good friend, Liesl Obrecht, that the only way to clear his name is to figure out who killed Tom. Franco goes to Gene's Branford Roadhouse, a dive bar in Branford, New York, just outside of Port Charles. The alley behind the bar is where Tom was murdered and, with the help of Scott, he investigates and questions the bar owner, Gene. After he discovers that Tom had been there with a woman, he goes to leave only to run into a shaken Alexis. He then starts digging for clues and discovers an online photo where Tom and Alexis are sitting together in the background. He then goes to Alexis' house and questions her, unknowingly being listened in on now ex-husband of Alexis, Julian. Alexis is frantic as Franco questions her and answers nothing. Julian threatens Gene to make sure he doesn't talk. Meanwhile, Franco goes back to his apartment and tells Kiki that he knows who killed Tom but can't say anything because it would hurt someone he'd hurt in the past. However, he doesn't tell her that it was Alexis and that it would hurt Sam in turn, being that Sam is Alexis' daughter. He then goes back to the crime scene where he is knocked unconscious by an unknown assailant. He wakes up inside a storage locker where he ends up writing a note and pushing it out the door. Elizabeth finds his phone and, with the help of Kiki and Dillon Quartermaine, gets the phone fixed. They go to a storage locker where Kiki inadvertently picks up Franco's note. She does not realize that it is Franco's note. They go back to Elizabeth who now has enlisted Sam to help. After Dillon and Elizabeth leave, Kiki drops the nite and Sam finds it. Sam then goes to the storage locker and finds Franco. She takes him to the hospital. Meanwhile, Elizabeth is talking to Seth, trying to get some information. She follows him back to his house. Franco, however, remembers the trophies he had seen in the storage locker were the same ones he saw at Seth's house. He escapes and goes to Seth's house where Elizabeth has discovered Tom's book of women he had planned to attack, or already had. She had found photos of Alexis, Kiki, and herself. Seth had revealed to her that he had put Franco in the locker after he got to close to the truth that Tom attacked Alexis in the alley where he pulled out a knife on Alexis. Alexis got the knife, threw it down, and ran. Seth witnessed all of this and took the knife and stabbed Tom, hoping he could pin it on Alexis or Franco. Franco attacks Tom but then stops at Elizabeth's request. The police show up and arrest Seth. Franco goes back to the hospital, but then is offered to move in with Elizabeth to be taken care of by. Relationships '''Grandparents, maternal Alice Grant Jonas Grant Grandparents, paternal Gail Baldwin (adoptive) Lee Baldwin (adoptive Meg Bentley D.V. Bordisso Parents Scott Baldwin Betsy Frank (illegal adoptive) Heather Webber Siblings, maternal ''' Steven Lars Webber (w/ Jeff Webber) '''Siblings, paternal Christina Baldwin (w/ Lucy Coe; adoptive) Serena Baldwin (w/ Dominique Stanton) Logan Hayes (w/ Jacqueline Hayes) Karen Wexler (w/ Rhonda Wexler) Aunts and Uncles Brooke Bentley (adoptive paternal half) Monica Quartermaine (adopted by Gail) Romances Ava Jerome (lovers) Maxie Jones (ONS) Gillian Carlyle (lovers) Carly Corinthos (lovers, engaged) Diane Miller (kissed) Nina Reeves (lovers) Elizabeth Webber (current lovers) | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Baldwin Family Category:Webber Family